The order of the bear, twins
by sercret
Summary: Sort of a crossover Marco and Luke (From merry Christmas Drake & Josh) are twin brothers but Luke was adopted what happens when they meet and keep meeting up once they find out they are brothers. Set during and after of the movie (Avalon high). Please review or I won't continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi disclaimer I'm 13 years old do you think I own them?**

**Please review if you find any mistakes, have any pointers or want me to continue**

* * *

Marco Campbell was walking around town thinking about ways to make Mr. Moore (A.K.A Mordred) trust him when he bumped into someone. When he looked up he saw a face he never expected to see, he saw…himself!

"Who are you?" The other boy asked looking completely confused.

"Marco Campbell, who are you?" Marco replied

"Luke Johansson, how come you have my face?"

"How come you have my face?" Marco replied.

"I don't know, maybe we're double gangers?" Luke suggested.

"Hmm, I haven't seen you before why are you here?"

"I'm spending my birthday money."

"No way my birthday was last week."

"What date?" Luke asked.

"June 30th." They both said in unison and then looked at each other in shock.

"Wait I'm fostered are you fostered or adopted?" Luke asked

"No I live with my mum and stepdad."

"Oh."

"Do you know who your really parents are?"

"No, but my foster dad said I only had to ask if I ever want to know, we could ask him now!" Luke ran off and Marco followed him part of him wandering why he was following him but his curious part had to know why this kid looked like him.

Luke pushed his key into the lock and opened the door, as they walked inside Luke prayed no one but his foster dad would be home. When they went into the kitchen Mark, Luke's foster dad was standing there checking E-mails on their iPad. Luke coughed and Mark turned looking shocked to see two Lukes standing there, "Luke what's going on?"

Luke ignored his question and asked, "Who were my real parents?"

Mark looked taken a back but answered all the same, "Julie & Mike Campbell I believe your father is dead, I'm sorry."

Luke ignored the last bit and turned to Marco who shook his head disbelievingly, "Those are my parents' names and my dad's dead."

"So we're twin brothers," They said at the same time then Luke angrily turned to his foster dad.

"Did you know," Luke cried. "Did you know I had a brother?"

Mark shook his head and opened his mouth but Luke stormed out dragging Marco with him.

Marco and Luke sat in the records office looking at their birth certificates. Finally Luke spoke, "So we really are brothers."

"Yeah," Marco breathed obviously still in shock.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked and Marco Smiled

"Hang out and catch up!" He replied.

So they spent the rest of the day catching up and hanging out and when they went home they were a little bit happier but still mad that the secret had been kept from them.

* * *

**Also did you know Will and Marco were close before Will's dad married Marco's Mum cause I didn't**

**Secret**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi sorry for the long wait please review**_

_**Thanks to iloveonedirection1234 for reviewing**_

* * *

Marco sighed as his alarm clock bleeped. He climbed out of bed, half awake and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

As Marco was finishing his cornflakes his perfect step-brother Will walked in. When Will saw him he stood still for a minute then went over to get his own cereal. As soon as Marco finished his breakfast he pulled on his coat and went outside. He climbed into his car and drove to visit Luke before school.

Ten minutes later he walked in to school feeling happier than he had been in ages but it was short lived because as soon as he walked into his first class the new girl Allie Pennington started giving him those weird looks she had been giving him since her first week. Marco had a feeling that she knew about the reincarnation of King Arthur but then he remembered it wasn't possible no one but members of the order of the bear knew about that. But all the same it seemed suspicious how much time she spent around Will and how she knew so much about Arthur and his court.

"Marco!" Mr Moore's voice brought him back to the present, "Would you collect the classes' homework and give it to me, please?"

"Of course, Mr Moore!" Marco replied knowing full well that as soon as he handed the homework in and sure enough he did, "The eclipse is tonight that's when we'll get Arthur."

Marco smiled his best evil smile nodded his head slightly and sat down in his seat. For the rest of the day Marco thought about his plan for the night he couldn't let Mr Moore hurt Will so he would have to talk to him before the game and just hope he would believe him.

Hours later Marco stood in front of the mirror fingering his order of the bear membership necklace and thought about the prospect of the coming of Arthur.

As he arrived at the game he saw Will jump back in his car and drive of he looked around and saw Lance and Jen staring after him and instantly realised what had happened, immediately Marco marched over to them and started shouting, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO WILL HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU REALLY DON'T DESERVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOME ONE LIKE HIM!"

Marco stormed off and Lance and Jen stared after him in shock, they hadn't imagined Marco as an over protective brother in fact they thought he hated Will. After Marco had calmed down he went to find Will who was as he had expected in the changing room, "You need to come with me." Seeing Will about to protest he added firmly, "Now!"

Will looked into Marco's eyes and decided to follow him. Marco led Will to the school's theatre and then began to talk, "Look I know Allie has told you about King Arthur and all that but I just want you to trust me. I'm not Mordred!"

"Not Mordred?" Will asked looking confused.

"No I'm not but…" Marco started off but a voice interrupted him, "No I am!"

Both boys turned round and saw Mr Moore standing there, "Tut-tut Marco and here was me thinking I could trust you!"

Mr Moore waved his hand and Marco flew out of the room and blacked out. When Marco came to he was vaguely aware of Allie and Miles standing above him and asking where Will was but he was to dizzy to open his mouth.

Marco only stood up when he hears yelling inside he walked in and saw Mordred threating the other three kids he quickly pushed him over and then turned round to explain everything, "I'm not Mordred I'm actually a member of the order of the bear who were assigned to always protect Arthur."

Allie opened her mouth to speak but Mr Moore stood up pushed Marco to the side and advanced towards Will. Allie was now the only one who stood between Mordred and Will and she only had a prop sword, which lay near her feet, to stop Mordred but as soon as she picked it up it turned into Excalibur. Marco only had seconds to register his shock as suddenly the room melted away and was replaced with a beach and everyone was wearing armour. Marco began fighting along with everyone else and then quiet suddenly everything returned to normal with some differences, Marco and Will were standing back to back, Mr Moore was on the ground and Miles was holding his walking stick. Marco watched as the police came and took Mr Moore away then turned to the rest, "Look I know you properly want answers and will give them to you if you meet me in the forest after the game."

After everyone nodded Marco walked out and went to tell the rest of the order of the bear what he had found out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi short but sweet**_

_**Disclaimer see chapter one**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Marco waited for Will, Allie, Miles and anyone else they wanted to bring to come into the forest.

"What else can you tell us then?" Allie said as she Miles, Will, Jen and Lance walked in to the forest.

Marco opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a voice cheekily saying, "Hey brother you ain't going to wait for us?"

Luke walked into the clearing followed by the other members and Marco ran and embraced his brother, smiling. This shocked everyone as only Will had seen Marco smile before and even he could barely remember what Marco smiling looked like.

Marco for his part ignored everyone else and began talking to his brother.

After ten minutes the rest of the members of them completely ignoring everyone else the order of the bear members filled in the holes in what everyone knew.

Marco smiled as him, Will, Luke his mum and his stepdad got ready for the family photo it was the first one of all of them in it and even though his dad was gone and I big secret had been kept from him Marco finally felt that everything was alright and he was whole.


End file.
